Pimeä laskeutuminen
Pimeä laskeutuminen (English: Dark Descent) is a fictional Zombies map and is the first map in Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon by btal72. Overview All hell breaks loose in Vyborg amongst the warring Finnish and Soviet soldiers. Both sides are overwhelmed by these disgusting and extremely dangerous creatures, which are deemed to be zombies. Soviet forces are the initial ones hit and most pull out of the city and retreat from the large hordes. Many of the Finnish forces stand their ground to protect Vyborg from yet another attack, but many cannot handle the intensities of fighting stronger, scarier, and undead enemies, resulting in many deaths and retreats from their side as well. Four Finnish soldiers defend their allies from the incoming hordes of zombies, managing to get most of the allies out of the city relatively unharmed, but are trapped in the city themselves. These four soldiers must defend their position from the hordes closing in on the city if they want to stay alive. It won't be easy nor will it be safe, but they must also find a way out from the heavily infested city. Features 'Mystery Box' The Mystery Box has several different spawns within the map and will move every time the Teddy Bear is obtained. It will start at any random spawn each time the map is played. To determine where the Mystery Box is, each spawn location will have an obscure drawing of the map and the location that the Box is at will be enclosed in a faint blood textured circle. The map will usually be on some sort of table or desk next to the Mystery Box with a light shining on it so players know where to look. 'Spawn Locations' *Hotel - Spawn room *Apartment - Floors 2 and 5 *Bank - Main Floor and inside a vault *Restaurant - Outdoor seating area and the bar *Theater - On the stage *Tailor - Inside the shop *Church - On the preacher podium and in the bell tower 'Weapons' 'Perk-a-Colas' 'Power-Ups' 'Utilities' *Exchanger *Pack-a-Punch Machine Map Layout The map layout for Pimeä laskeutuminen consists of a small portion of war torn Vyborg. It does not reflect any parts of the real Vyborg from 1944 nor does it reflect any parts of the city in modern day. 'Hotel' The Hotel contains the spawn area of the map. The players will spawn in the hotel lobby and can only exit via going upstairs. The hotel has 7 floors in total, which can be seen from the building's outside appearance, but only the lobby as well as the floor 2, 3, and 4. On the fourth floor, debris can be cleared so that the players can make their way to the adjacent alley. Many of the rooms on all the floors have destroyed walls, allowing players to move freely throughout the floors without being too constricted. The lobby contains Quick Revive and wall weapons. Floor 3 contains Phoenix Rising and floor 4 contains Speed Cola. 'Apartment' The Apartment building contains 7 floors, like the Hotel, but only has floors 1, 2, 5, and 7 available. Floor 2 has an unlockable door that connects to the adjacent Bank. Also like the Hotel, the floors of the Apartment have many destroyed walls, allowing for the players to move throughout the floors with relative ease. Floor 5 of the Apartment contains Juggernog, while floor 7 contains Mule Kick. Floor 2 contains some wall weapons. 'Bank' The Bank contains 2 floors. The main floor is where the teller booths are, where people would normally go to conduct their bank businesses. The basement floor resides below the main floor and contains all the vaults of money. The bank has access to the Apartment's Floor 2 via an unlockable door. Inside one of the money vaults in the basement floor, there is the Exchanger. On the main floor of the bank, players can find the Bowie Knife and Lethal Lunge. 'Restaurant' The Restaurant is a single floor building. Most of the tables and furniture in the Restaurant are destroyed, allowing for players to move relatively freely inside the building. There is some seating right outside of the building. This building contains two Perk-a-Cola Machines. In the outdoor seating area has Double Tap Root Beer, while the inside part contains Dos Boomies. 'Tailor' The Tailor contains two floors. The main floor is where the shop originally was before the war and the second floor of the building is the housing, where the original shopkeeper lived above the store. The second floor has access to the street level as well via an unlockable door. Inside the Tailor shop, the players will find Cold Shoulder Cola and wall weapons. 'Theater' Most of the theater is destroyed, so the players can only access the lobby and the theater room itself. It has a very similar layout to Kino der Toten. The lobby contains the stairs that lead to the balcony seats on the upper floors as well as the doors to the normal theater seats. The stage is accessible and contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine. 'Church' The Church is the largest building in the map. It contains the main floor, but also has stairs up to the smaller second floor and balconies overlooking the main floor. There is a bell tower which can be ascended but is not recommended for staying up there as it is easy for zombies to overwhelm even a full group of players. On the second floor of the Church, players will find Sober Cider. Wall weapons can be found on the main floor. 'Streets / Alleys' The streets and alleyways are "rooms" that connect most of the buildings in the map. They contain various amounts of debris and destruction for cover as well as a multitude of zombie barriers and open zombie spawns. There are wall weapons on the side of some of the buildings, but no Perk-a-Cola Machines or utilities can be found here. Quests 'Minor Quest' There are 12 golden Perk-a-Cola bottles scattered and hidden around the map, which the player must locate and shoot if they want to complete the Minor Quest. Doing this for the first time will give a completion achievement / trophy as well as play the Quest song in-game every time. The song played is "Kepeät mullat" by Mokoma. 'Bottle Locations' *Hotel (2) - Floors 3 and 4 *Apartment (2) - Floors 1 and 7 *Bank (1) - Inside one of the vaults *Theater (1) - Upper balconies *Restaurant (2) - Bar and in a window *Tailor (2) - Both on Floor 2 *Church (2) - Bell tower and Floor 2 'Major Quest' The Major Quest involves the characters preparing their escape from Vyborg and into (hopefully) safe territories. Though the bridge out of Vyborg is destroyed, it is possible to be crossed with some connectors and good climbing and maneuvering skills. To do this, the players will need to find some items to access secret parts of the map. Completing the Major Quest for the first time awards the completion achievement and the Major Quest song, which is played after every time the Major Quest is completed. The song played is "Solar" by Stam1na. The steps for the Major Quest are as follows: #Inside the theater, there is an axe within the wreckage of the first floor seating area. Double tap the action button to obtain the axe. #In the Tailor Shop, there is a boarded door that cannot normally be interacted with. However, when standing next to it, the player with the axe can double tap the action button to equip the axe. The axe can be used to chop down the boards on the door and will automatically disappear from the player's inventory once all the boards are destroyed. The door can then be opened for 1000 points. #The door leads to an alternate set of stairs, which lead to the roof of the Tailor shop building. On top of the building, there are some chairs and a table between them. In front of those are some crates with rope and ladders. #Double tap the action button to obtain the rope and ladders. Those should be placed at the foot of the destroyed barrier behind the wreckage that creates the map barrier. Achievements *'Shoots and Ladders' - ( / Silver Trophy) - Completed the Major Quest in Pimeä laskeutuminen. *'Deadeye' - ( / Bronze Trophy) - Completed the Minor Quest in Pimeä laskeutuminen. *'Victory By Default' - ( / Bronze Trophy) - Found the hidden Finland and Soviet flags in Pimeä laskeutuminen. Category:Btal72 Category:Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon Category:ESEM Maps